


獅狼在瓦干達的甜蜜生活

by on_nine_jai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_nine_jai/pseuds/on_nine_jai
Summary: 獅狼在瓦干達的甜蜜生活單純為了看獅盾欺負孕期狼冬開車的pwpOOCABO孕期肉有餵乳，失禁情節
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	獅狼在瓦干達的甜蜜生活

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"哇...哇" 嬰兒的哇哇大哭叫剛剛才睡着的巴基吵醒。

自從史蒂夫出任務這幾個月來，巴基也幾乎無法睡多過三小時。除了要照顧九個月大的蕾貝卡，可愛的羊群，協助陛下訓練瓦干達的新隊伍，還有懷了六個月的身孕，懷孕時巴基的血清會提供營養給腹中的寶寶，令母體的血清會暫時失效，所以現在的巴基只是一名孕婦，但由於孩子們都繼承了兩人的的血清，所以巴基懷孕時會比其他孕婦更吃力。

這兩個月巴基的小腹越來越大，胎動的次數越漸頻繁，懷裡好動的詹姆斯十分頑皮，經常踢踢小腿，特別在晚上，每天都踢得巴基痛得無法入睡。 

"怎麼了嗎?....貝卡..." 巴基抬起疲憊沉重的眼皮，扶住肚子慢慢從床上坐起來，順手撫摸起肚子，安撫腹中的詹姆斯。

"乖，詹米。" 巴基扶住肚子站起來，突然頭暈目眩讓他站不住腳，下意識用僅有的右手保護肚子，背部用力撞向牆身，痛得巴基不禁皺起眉。痛感加劇了暈眩感，整個腦袋像不斷滾動般，幾乎沒法看清四周，然而蕾貝卡仍然大哭着，巴基靠着牆定着無法站好的身子，緩慢走往蕾貝卡的嬰兒房間。每一步都用了全身的力量才不讓自己跌倒，很短的距離已經讓巴基大口喘息，他輕力推開房間的門。

"貝卡，怎麼了?"巴基溫柔的聲線讓蕾貝卡的哭聲停了，巴基走近嬰兒床。  
"貝卡，你才剛剛吃飽不久，小肚子那麽快就餓了嗎？" 巴基用手指輕輕撫摸蕾貝卡肉圓的臉頰，溫柔地笑起來，看到蕾貝卡的臉龐讓巴基暫時忘了剛才的不適。

"咯…咯" 蕾貝卡看到巴基的臉頰笑起來，細小的手抓緊巴基的手指，接着她張開雙手嚷著要母親的擁抱，  
"貝卡，我今天很累無力去抱起你了" 輕輕觸碰她短小的鼻子，"乖孩子…很晚了快點入睡了。"，蕾貝卡卻別扭地紅着眼像快要哭般用着跟爸爸一樣的藍眼睛看着他，從小已經無法拒絕那雙藍眼睛的巴基，只好妥協地伸出手，  
"唉…你們兩父女也太像了吧。" 巴基俯身抱起蕾貝卡，詹姆斯就像呷醋般，用力不停踢巴基的肚子，疼得他彎起腰來，巴基害怕抱不緊懷裡的寶寶，所以趕快坐下來。

"詹米，乖孩子，讓我先哄姐姐先睡。" 巴基讓蕾貝卡靠着自己脹起的胸部，輕拍她的背部，"乖，貝卡，快點去睡唷。" 然而詹姆斯不聽話繼續踢他的肚子，"乖…你們很乖…睡飽才能長大唷！" 忍耐着疼痛的巴基溫柔地說

懷裡的蕾貝卡已經熟睡，巴基輕手輕腳把她放回嬰兒床，站起來後暈眩感再次來襲，害怕會吵醒寶寶，他趕快關上房間的門。小腹的疼痛加上暈眩令巴基身體不受控制，他整個人虛弱的靠着牆壁慢慢走回房間。  
"乖，詹姆斯。" 他輕撫肚子不斷打圈，"不要頑皮了!你爸爸知道了會生氣唷。" 詹姆斯聽後踢的力度微微減輕，巴基繼續輕撫肚子。然而痛感卻無阻暈眩感，頭重得仿佛承受了整個人的重量，最後支撐不住的巴基昏倒在地上。

"巴基!巴基!" 史蒂夫提早完成任務，想要給巴基一個驚喜，因此抑壓着自己檀木的信息素。深夜時分史蒂夫害怕會吵醒巴基，所以他沒有打開房間的燈光，緩緩打開睡房的門，看到皺褶的被單可知道可憐的巴基定必是沒得睡覺去照顧孩子了，心疼的史蒂夫想要趕快擁抱自己的愛人。

突然，嬰兒房間傳來嘭一聲，史蒂夫趕快跑過去，良好的夜間視力讓他很快就看清聲音的來源。

"巴基!巴基!" 史蒂夫跪在地上，"你沒事嗎？巴克。"  
眩暈感讓巴基一個字也聽不進去，他微微張開眼睛，看到那雙蔚藍的雙眼看着自己，虛弱地說"史…蒂…夫..." 然而就昏倒了。

史蒂夫避免壓到肚子，小心奕奕抱起巴基回到床上，馬上聯絡巴基的醫生。史蒂夫打開房間的燈光仔細看看數月不見的愛人的臉龐，只見巴基白皙的肌膚染上紅暈，史蒂夫撥過因汗水而貼在臉龐的髮絲，摸過發燙的臉頰，不難看出這幾個月來巴基想必過得不舒服，比以往更瘦削的臉龐，還有大大的黑眼圈。史蒂夫心疼的在巴基的額頭、眼睛、鼻子、留下一個又一個揪心的輕吻。左手抬起巴基光滑中的下巴，對上他溫熱柔軟的嘴唇，品嘗只屬於巴基甜蜜可口的信息素。

不久，醫療小隊趕過來，醫生連忙拿出檢查器，身旁的史蒂夫則緊緊握着他的手陪伴他，讓醫院仔細檢查。

"巴恩斯先生是操勞過度導致生病的，羅杰斯先生，我不是囑咐過暫時失去血清的巴恩斯先生現在只是一名普通的孕婦，胎兒完全獲取你們的血清，他的小腹會較一般孕婦大，因而會更吸收母體的營養，會更加吃力。再者隨着胎兒的成長，他在腹中會變得更活躍，讓巴恩斯先生的宮縮問題會更加嚴重。所以再三囑咐要多多休息，不要再過勞，影響母子健康。另外，輕輕在小腹上打圈也有助舒緩宮縮疼痛的問題。" 史蒂夫認真聽對醫生的吩咐，同時亦為這數個月來無法陪伴巴基而感到痛心。

＂對不起，巴克。＂史蒂夫難過的看着他，＂這數個月來無法陪伴你，要你自己一人獨力照顧孩子們，對不起＂吻上巴基的額頭，＂我會陪伴你到時間的盡頭。我愛你，巴克。＂  
低頭給巴基一個輕吻，卻對上巴基微啟的嘴唇，本來打算適可而止的史蒂夫卻抵受不住邀請，  
亳不客氣把舌頭伸進他溫熱的口腔，貪婪的吮着巴基的嘴，正當想頂索取更深的吻時，史蒂夫靈活的舌尖卻突然被咬住，  
"嗯...吧唧?..嗯" 史蒂夫想要離開卻被人緊緊抓住腰部，"方開我，吧唧！" 經過幾番掙扎巴基才鬆開牙齒，"可惡！捉弄我。" 史蒂夫決定要懲罰身下的人，避開小腹俯身咬上巴基的耳垂繼而吸吮，大手緩緩伸進巴基裙擺由腰遊走愛撫直到胸前，揉捏因懷孕及哺乳而明顯脹大柔軟的乳房，用手指輕輕搓揉按壓乳頭，還惡意地整個人爬進巴基的衣服裡呼吮他被搓捏變得硬挺紅腫的乳頭。

"嗯..史蒂薇...我也愛你！" 乳頭被史蒂夫含進嘴裡吸吮時，因懷孕而身邊變得更敏感的巴基舒服得仰起身子，用力抓緊埋在胸前的金髮，想要對方更用力吸吮的自己的乳頭。

"啊…嗯…" 無法抑制的甜膩呻吟聲，令史蒂夫滿意的更用力吸吮去回應巴基。大量的乳汁被史蒂夫用力的吸出來，"嗯…不要再吸…嗯"  
"你在擔心貝卡會餓肚子嗎？" 史蒂夫把巴基的衫擺抬至下巴，讓巴基白皙豐滿的胸部露出來，然後繼續照顧兩邊的乳頭。

"巴克，你只掛念孩子，那麽你不擔心我會餓肚子嗎？"史蒂夫像小狗一樣裝可憐似的看着自己，然後低頭繼續吸吮乳汁。  
"你…哈…嗯"麻酥感傳到全身， 不停被刺激着敏感處沉迷於快感的巴基無法反駁，史蒂夫抬起頭來，舔舔沾在嘴角的乳汁，咬上巴基柔軟的唇瓣，舌尖伸進巴基的口腔，掃過他的上顎，挑逗、轉動他的舌頭，巴基環住史蒂夫的脖子，努力回應着他的深吻，母乳獨有甜香的奶臊味撞入巴基的嘴裡，兩條舌頭不停交纏，互相追逐，無法分離，過於激烈的吻讓吞咽不及的唾液隨着嘴角淌下，房間散漫着濃厚交疊的信息素，最後因巴基被吻得差點無法呼吸才結束這個吻。四片唇瓣分開時拉出一條銀絲，被吻得迷糊的巴基用朦朧的灰綠眸看着史蒂夫大口喘息着。

史蒂夫把巴基的長髮撓過耳垂，輕吻他發熱的額頭，"要去休息了！巴克。"  
"史蒂夫..我.." 泛着紅暈的巴基在史蒂夫眼中變得更加迷人誘惑，"我想要..."，  
"聽話..巴基，讓你身體好一點先。" 史蒂夫努力吞口水，無視因眼前的誘惑而變得腫脹的褲襠，說服自己忽視房間越來越甜膩引誘的信息素。  
"求求你..史蒂夫" 巴基抓住對方衣角，瞪大紅腫水汪汪的眼睛看着眼前的人  
"可惡！" 抓緊拳頭，這數個月來積攢的欲望洶湧而至，最後讓史蒂夫抵不過愛人的誘惑，決定不理後果，小心奕奕地扶住巴基坐起來脫下睡裙，接着用最驚人的速度脫下巴基濕漉漉的內褲，坦露白皙美好的胴體。史蒂夫溫柔的扶住一絲不掛的巴基的小腹讓他慢慢躺下，然後在腰部墊上枕頭讓他靠得舒服一點，接着巴基彎起修長的雙腿勾住身前的史蒂夫，把紅嫩濕潤的小穴完全展露在史蒂夫面前。

"史蒂夫…"  
"巴基，還是聽醫生的話…" 史蒂夫漠視身下的腫脹，勉強用最後理智阻止自己  
"啊…求你，摸我!史蒂夫…" 帶着濃濃情欲的巴基揉搓自己的乳房  
"巴克，如果不舒服的話要告訴我。" 史蒂夫輕吻巴基的小腹，然後把修長的腿從自己身上拿開，彎起放在自己兩旁，眼前便是完全被淫水沾濕紅嫩的小穴，還未得到巴基的回覆，眼前的景象讓史蒂夫拋開最後的理智，隨着大腿側舔過巴基的敏感處，親吻沾滿淫液的小穴，用舌尖舐過穴口裡的嫩肉，還鑽入穴道轉了一圈，同時左手覆蓋巴基的右手，一同揉捏柔軟的乳房。

"嗯…哼"  
他用着帶着薄繭的手指上下磨擦紅潤的穴口，手指微微拿開銀絲伴隨指腹拉出來。接着緩緩用中指伸進他溫熱柔軟的穴裡抽插，動作越漸加快，讓肉洞適應後放進更加手指，兩隻，三隻。 同時另一隻手摸上巴基開始半硬的分身，姆指掃過不斷滲出前液的頂端，掌心扶住柱身上下套弄，看到胯下漸漸硬了便揉弄他的囊袋，有力而又快速的擼動起來，粗糙的手指按壓頂端的小孔，分身跟小穴同時的快感讓巴基整個人軟掉起來，發出更甜膩難耐的喘息，分身越發越硬腫，跟小穴不斷滲出更多晶瑩粘膩的液體。

"啊嗯...我快要去..史蒂夫...放開" 巴基開始啜泣起來，在巴基哥哥的完美教授下史蒂夫已經青出於藍，在史蒂夫熟練的套弄技巧下，巴基攀上欲望的頂峰，可是此刻史蒂夫卻再次含進他的分身，不喜歡每次口交時史蒂夫都想吞掉自己愛液的巴基，忍住要射的欲望，偏偏對方用溫熱的舌尖在頂端打圈，下身鼓脹的難受，想要釋放的渴望折磨得巴基眼泛淚光，史蒂夫無視他，雙手隨着巴基的呻吟加快速度，下身緊迫想射的欲望和身後傳來的快感，不斷折磨着巴基。

“史蒂夫…快點放開…讓我射…快…我受不了。” 仿佛要失禁般，令巴基渾身抖擻，幾乎要不受控制地夾住兩腿。埋在小穴的手繼續隨意攪動，沿着腸壁四處戳弄，突然巴基的身體仿佛觸電般陡然一抖，舒服得巴基連聲音都變調了，眼角滲出的淚水濡濕了臉龐，史蒂夫才停下來只對着那處反覆按壓，通電般的酥麻感遍佈全身，舒服得不斷呼喚着愛人的名字，軟綿綿的右手用力推開對方，史蒂夫才依依不捨的離開他的分身。

轉瞬一陣觸電般的狂顫，大量的淫水從穴道淌出，把插在小穴的手完全沾濕了，同時噴薄而出的精液弄得突起的小腹、胸口上到處都是白濁的液體。巴基還劇烈的喘息着，胸口起伏不已，雙腿無法自控的抖擻着，仍然享受着高潮帶來的快感。史蒂夫同樣也享受着，溫暖濕潤小穴裡因高潮而不停收縮，絞緊自己的手指。史蒂夫看着巴基仍然顫抖不已的身體，笑瞇瞇的從小穴抽出手指，伸出舌頭舐住沾滿愛液的手指，舔過臉龐沾着剛才巴基射出來的精液，俯身舔舐沾在巴基身上的白濁，舌頭舔過硬挺的乳頭，滑過突起的小腹，用舌尖在肚臍打圈，沿住腹股溝至分身，仍然處於高潮恍惚的巴基，紅着臉害羞的看着史蒂用沾着淫水的手摸起淌着白濁的分身舔乾淨，情欲滿滿的畫面，令敏感的巴基控制不住小穴流出更多汁液，他想要更多...。

"操我....." 手指抽離的空虛感令巴基難耐的扭動屁股，夾起雙腿不斷磨擦，希望獲得更加的快感。剛剛的高潮完全不能撫慰滿足無法性事的這數個月，巴基雙腿夾住史蒂夫的手，讓粗糙的手指磨擦自己紅潤小穴的嫩肉。史蒂夫低頭親吻巴基，雙手再次摸起半勃的分身，還有再次輕輕抽插溫熱的穴道。

"疼…" 突然的宮縮令巴基措手不及，忍着痛楚用手按住小腹側過身。這嚇得史蒂夫整個人跳起來，把放在小穴裡跟分身的手趕快抽出來，害怕弄疼巴基的他坐回床上，只見巴基皺着眉疼得抱起肚子來。  
"怎麼了嗎？"  
"嗯…很疼…嗯" 巴基痛苦的喘息，史蒂夫趕快摸着他放在小腹的手  
"很快就會沒事了，不用擔心....." 巴基反手摸回對方安慰對方  
巴基的話語無法說服史蒂夫，聽從醫生的叮囑在巴基的小腹溫柔的打着圈，輕撫巴基突起的肚子，左手握着他熱烘烘的掌心，小腹隱約看到小腿在踢巴基的小腹。

"詹姆斯?"仿佛在回應自己父親的詹姆斯用力的踢腳踢巴基的小腹，痛得巴基蒼白的臉龐痛苦起來，喘息着。  
"詹姆斯，乖孩子。" 史蒂夫撫摸巴基的肚子，"不要踢了，你媽媽不舒服!"  
說後詹姆斯如乖孩子般沒有再踢巴基的小腹，史蒂夫繼續輕撫他的小腹，直至看到他不適的臉容得以舒緩。

"好了點嗎，巴克？"

"史蒂夫…還想要...操我" 巴基忽視剛才的疼痛，抓着對方放在自己小腹的手，用力一拉，史蒂夫整個人被拉過來，差點站不穩的史蒂夫害怕會壓到肚子，連忙展開雙臂像在做掌上壓的姿勢撐在巴基兩旁，情迷意亂的巴基拉扯史蒂夫的衣領，單手笨拙地脫下史蒂夫襯衫的鈕扣，抬頭咬上他同樣柔軟的嘴唇，用力呼吮、輕咬，舌尖轉進史蒂夫的口腔，兩條舌尖互相攪動着。

"不行..不能再繼續下去。" 被除去兩顆鈕扣的史蒂夫握着巴基想要伸向自己褲襠的手，另一隻手覆上巴基的後腦，奪回這個吻的主導權，將巴基的呻吟全都吞進嘴裡，舌尖擦過他的犬齒，挑逗玩弄着巴基無法逃離的舌葉，他跟隨史蒂夫的侵入而轉動、用力的吸啜，發出纏綿的喘息，巴基的身體也不自控的擺動，每次的撩動着史蒂夫的慾望。

即使自己用四倍的忍耐力不停抗拒，卻無法抵抗面前的人的欲望。  
史蒂夫用四倍的速度褪去襯衫及褲子，結實的身段映入眼簾。回復本性的史蒂夫仿佛要品嚐獵物的猛獸一樣粗暴的親吻着巴基，咬破他的唇讓這個吻變得更火熱，史蒂夫的舌尖舔過傷口，微微刺痛的唇令巴基更加陶醉，右手用力摟住史蒂夫的身體想要索取更深更多，身體不停配合扭動着，每次的深吻、積攢起來的欲望洶湧而至，下身腫脹得痛，史蒂夫的欲火完全被點燃，快要瞬間就要淹沒他。

用僅存的理智的史蒂夫，還記得要好好保護巴基以及腹中的詹姆斯。不捨的離開巴基香甜柔軟的嘴唇，慢慢扶着巴基的小腹側躺，用自己溫和的信息素包裹巴基還有孩兒，整個人牢牢環着巴基，把鼻子靠在他的肩膀聞着只屬於巴基甜蜜的信息素，輕舐巴基脖子上的腺體，雙手覆蓋巴基的手摸着小腹給予舒適的安全感，濃郁的信息素令巴基下意識抬起屁股用穴口磨擦史蒂夫腫脹發燙的性器，難耐的喘息呻吟，把硬挺的性器沾上濕潤的淫水。

"巴克，我要進去了。" 史蒂夫一隻手保護着巴基的小腹，另一隻手握着硬腫的分身不停磨擦着小穴的嫩肉，讓小穴適應後便狠狠頂進溫熱的穴道，與巴基結合。

"啊...." 小穴完全包裹史蒂夫粗大的柱身，每次的頂進都緊緊吸吮史蒂夫的性器，把頂入的性器含得更深，史蒂夫扭動着身體讓性器能夠觸碰巴基的敏感點。巴基亦微微抬起屁股跟隨着史蒂夫的動作，擺動着腰枝，讓他更加深入的結合，史蒂夫玩味地緩緩把性器完全取出，只用頂端磨蹭巴基的穴口，頓時的空虛令巴基不由得主動蹭向史蒂夫的性器，卻突然對準敏感處狠狠插進去，巴基舒服陶醉得蹙眉呻吟，硬挺的分身前端不停溢出愛液，隨着抽動拍打着小腹。史蒂夫亦隨着加快每次的深入抽動的速度，享受着每次進出的快感。

"哈..." 高潮的快感遍佈全身，一股又一股的白濁噴薄而出，雙腿以下都弄得又粘又濕，連突起的小腹都沾滿精液，史蒂夫抱緊巴基剛射完精後仍然顫抖不已的身體，側過頭吻上他濕潤的紅唇，用手溫柔的輕撫巴基額頭被汗水沾濕的髮絲。

"史蒂...嗯.." 史蒂夫的舌頭放進巴基的口腔攪動着，玩弄着他的舌尖，巴基的舌頭回應他，交纒的舌尖，讓吞嚥不下的唾液隨着巴基的舌尖淌下。史蒂夫的性器依舊插在巴基的後穴，接着動作溫柔的抓住巴基的小腿，保護着肚子緩緩把巴基的身子轉過來平躺在床上，性器在小穴裡轉了一個圈，擦過穴道裡突起的嫩肉，令既巴基剛剛高潮後軟起來的性器也開始有反應。

史蒂夫整個人跨過巴基的身子，徐徐扶起他的身子坐在自己大腿身上，雙腿屈曲放在史蒂夫兩旁，背靠史蒂夫以支撐着自己，騎乘的姿態令史蒂夫粗大的性器插得更深，舒服得巴基把整個人後仰大聲喘息，右手向後摸着史蒂夫的大腿支撐自己調整着深度，前後用腫脹的性器磨擦自己敏感的穴道，然後緩慢抬起臀部深深淺淺的抽插進出，史蒂夫平躺仰頭從下看着滿面潮紅巴基在自己身上抽插着，柔軟白皙的乳房隨着動作上下擺動，史蒂夫伸手搓捏柔軟的胸脯，姆指及食指按壓着硬挺的乳頭旋轉上下撥弄。挑逗着乳頭還有身下的快感，令巴基加快抽插的速度，不斷大幅度擺動身體，不斷發出誘人的喘息。

不久，巴基抽插自己的速度開始變慢，只有一隻手支撐自己身體還有突起的小腹，令擺出這個姿勢的巴基顯得更多的疲累。史蒂夫開始緩慢擺動下肢，雙手放在巴基挺翹的屁股加快速度，史蒂夫大力的衝撞抽插起來，反覆衝撞，帶着一般強勢的力道，每一次的撞擊仿佛要貫穿巴基整個人，囊袋都幾乎要擠進那濕潤柔軟的腸壁，身體隨着身下人的動作搖晃不已，捅得巴基神智渙散，呻吟不斷。接着史蒂夫抱住巴基的身子坐起身來，坐姿的調整令滾燙脹大的性器插進穴道更深處的地方，接連不斷地頂撞，快感讓巴基繃緊身體，小穴更收縮用力包裹史蒂夫的性器，數次都掃過磨擦嬌嫩的生殖腔口，因孕期變得更敏感的後穴涌出大量溫熱的液體，沿住腿間滑落，分身亦禁不住溢出愛液，每次的抽插的動作響聲不斷，連着那囊袋拍打屁股的啪啪聲，讓巴基隨着上下擺動發出斷斷續續的呻吟。史蒂夫更用力抬高巴基的屁股，讓每次的抽插能夠比之前插得更深，性器狠狠蹭過生殖腔，瞬間巴基仿如觸電般狂顫，抖擻的巴基難受的靠前，以盡量避免到小腹的姿勢前傾撐在史蒂夫結實的胸膛。

"不要...別頂生殖腔..嗯.."  
"不要..史蒂夫，會頂到孩子...不..要.." 巴基嗚咽的抓緊放在史蒂夫的胸膛的手，指尖割過史蒂夫胸口的皮膚留下幾道抓痕，然而史蒂夫繼續頂撞他半開的生殖腔，歐米伽的本能反應讓巴基抗拒想要推開對方，但是被史蒂夫牢牢抱住腰部，令抽插的動作插得更深，性器的頂端完全推進入巴基的生殖腔，突如其來的快感夾雜着的痛楚遍佈全身，敏感的腺體被狠狠頂弄，埋入生殖腔的痛楚與極致的快感的交織着，讓溫熱的小穴內壁更牢牢的絞緊史蒂夫燙熱的性器。

"唔啊....史蒂夫.." 巴基哭泣的聲音裡帶着幾分痛苦和難以言喻的歡愉  
"巴克，讓我把你填滿好嗎?"  
"嗯.." 巴基舐過咬破嘴唇的傷口，舐過史蒂夫柔軟的嘴唇

"把我填滿..史蒂夫。." 

抱着史蒂夫因長滿鬍子而變得扎手的臉龐，把帶着血腥的舌尖轉進史蒂夫的口腔，史蒂夫雙手抹去巴基眼角的淚水，抱緊對方光滑的臉頰，索取更深的吻，巴基亦把用手緊緊圈住史蒂夫的脖子回應着對方。巴基正面坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，不斷的頂撞讓巴基突起的小腹，還有分身不停碰撞對方。史蒂夫要小心奕奕才不讓他們的擁抱還有抽插頂撞會壓到小腹。

持續的頂撞讓巴基硬挺的分身淌出愛液，隨着史蒂夫強而有力持續頂撞挺入，後穴一次次猛烈的頂進擦過生殖腔敏感突起的軟肉，接連不斷的呻吟被親吻堵住，令頂端淌出的前液流滿分身，再次令巴基擧上情欲的頂端。

"史...史蒂薇..."  
"巴克..？"  
"嗯啊...快要忍不住...嗯"  
"我想跟你一同射..能忍耐多一會兒嗎？" 史蒂夫舔過巴基脖子的腹體，令巴基不杰抖擻起來。  
"嗯哈…" 滿面潮紅的巴基喘息不斷，眼眶的淚水濡濕一片

史蒂夫用力的深呼吸，大力衝撞起來，被頂撞的生殖腔溢出更多粘液，沾濕性器的頂端，啪啪的水聲越漸強烈。

"唔…史蒂夫…快要…射了!"  
"嗯…巴克，我也是。" 史蒂夫把巴基抱得更緊

史蒂夫用力的深呼吸，用四倍的速度抽插着巴基紅腫的小穴，巴基哭泣叫着到達高潮的頂峰，抖動的射了起來，同時感受到溫熱的液體淌在小穴裡，把巴基的生殖腔完全填滿，讓懷孕的巴基再一次感到小腹有滿滿脹脹的感覺。

史蒂夫依舊把性器插在巴基溫熱變緊的小穴，享受着高潮時把性器包裹得更牢的感覺，緩緩抱住巴基躺下，用手枕給巴基靠住自己，一同享受高潮後的餘韻，兩人甜美濃厚的信息素交纏纏繞着。

"我愛你，史蒂夫!" 大口喘息着的巴基擁住對方說  
"我也愛你，巴克。" 抱緊懷裡因高潮後而抖震的身子，掃過因汗水而沾在臉龐的髮絲，吻過對方的額頭。

"巴克…"  
"嗯…?" 巴基疑惑地看着對方  
"對不起，巴克。 我還想要…"

還未從高潮的餘韻反應過來的巴基，被史蒂夫牢緊身體，已經高潮了三次的巴基，此時已經渾身無力，無法再反抗的巴基只好妥協。史蒂夫讓巴基平躺着，張開他的雙腿讓沾滿粘液及精液紅腫的小穴露出來，血清影響下幾乎沒有不應期的史蒂夫扶住再次硬得發疼的性器插進溫熱的內壁頂撞。史蒂夫再一次的頂撞抽插讓巴基接近崩潰邊緣，被頂得酸麻難受的穴道再次淌出大量的淫水，頂端不停溢出透明的液體，分身再次快感而變得硬挺，但卻無法再射出來了，而擁有四倍回復力的史蒂夫卻絲毫不見疲累，性器繼續精神似的不停抽插着，交合處不斷發出粘膩而又淫靡的水聲，巴基覺得腦袋快要爆炸，最後忍受不住喊道，

“史蒂夫…不...不要，停下來，我快不行了... ”  
"巴克..嗯，再忍耐一會..."

一股奇怪的感覺蔓延下身，巴基不禁擺動下身舒緩這難耐無法表達的感受，史蒂夫的頂撞令這奇怪的感受越漸強烈。  
"史蒂...夫，啊哈..." 前所未有的感覺令巴基沉醉於快感中  
"巴克...你" 巴基逐漸回過神，他感到一陣溫熱的熱流滑過自己大腿，他散渙的眼神跟着史蒂夫望向自己下身，淡黃的液體從分身頂端溢出來。

"不要...不要看..." 巴基害羞得用手遮掩紅得發燙的臉龐，尿液還斷斷續續流出來，他無法直視現在自己的模樣，羞恥得讓巴基忍不住哭出來。

“巴克...沒事” 史蒂夫吻着他的腺體，羞恥感令整個人再次敏感起來，史蒂夫繼續頂撞自己，快感又一次遍佈全身。

“啊... ” 巴基聲音已經叫的嘶啞，支離破碎的語調從唇齒間艱難擠出，接着巴基迎接第四次的高潮，同時史蒂夫亦射了，溫熱的精液把巴基的小穴填得更滿。然後兩眼一黑，徹底的昏倒在史蒂夫的懷裡。

史蒂夫把昏睡的巴基抱回床上，接着草草打理自己後，清理巴基身上各處的精液還有愛液，把潔淨後的巴基更換新的睡裙，然後抱着他一同入睡。第二天早上，巴基的燒仍未消退，因此醫生再來檢查巴基的身體，因發現史蒂夫沒有聽醫生的囑咐，讓巴基好好休息，令病情嚴重了，最後雖然現在埋藏在瓦干達，但本為代表美國精神的美國隊長仿佛做錯事的學生一般不停被老師責罵，整個畫面被最初只打算湊熱鬧的山姆跟娜塔莎拍下整個片段，不用半小時這段片已經在瓦平達被瀏覽數百萬次，還被埋藏於瓦干達復仇者小隊的大家經常拿出來笑史蒂夫，成為身為美國隊長一個不可被人知道的事件之一。


End file.
